The present invention relates to an apparatus which includes a switch assembly.
Switch assemblies have commonly been utilized to control many different types of devices, including devices disposed in an aircraft. A known switch assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,841. Another switch assembly which may be utilized in association with many different types of devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,162. When these known switch assemblies are utilized in an aircraft, it is important to make the switch assembly as light as possible and as compact as possible.
The present invention provides a new and improved control apparatus which is compact and light weight. The apparatus may include an outer housing which at least partially encloses a switch assembly and a connector terminal mounting block. A plurality of connector terminals associated with the connector terminal mounting block may be connected with electrical conductors. The switch assembly may be connected with connector terminals.
The switch assembly may include a switch housing, a base which is at least partially endosed by the switch housing, and a plurality of switch terminals. A plurality of movable and stationary switch contacts may be connected with the switch terminals. An actuator link may be connected with a push button and the movable switch contacts.
A light module housing may be at least partially endosed by the switch housing. The light module housing may have a first portion in which the movable switch contacts are at least partially disposed and a second portion in which a plurality of light sources are disposed. The push button may be at least partially illuminated by light from the light sources upon energizatlon of the light sources.
A plurality of conductors may be utilized to conduct electrical energy to the light sources. These conductors may extend through the actuator link. Upon movement of the push button, the actuator link may be moved relative to the conductors.
In order to enable the switch contacts to be relatively close to each other, a body of insulating material may be disposed in engagement with a stationary switch contact. The body of insulating material may also engage a conductor connected with another stationary switch contact and/or a switch terminal. The use of the body of insulating material enables the stationary switch contact to be disposed close to the conductor and a switch terminal.
An alternate action mechanism may be connected with the push button. The alternate action mechanism may be disposed in an opening formed in the connector terminal mounting block.
The outer housing may be omitted. The switch assembly may be mounted on a printed circuit board. If this is done, the switch terminals may extend into sockets in the printed circuit board. The alternate action mechanism may extend into an opening in the printed circuit board.
The apparatus of the present invention includes many different features. It is contemplated that these features may advantageously be utilized together. However, it is also contemplated that each of the features may be used separately or in combination with known features from the prior art. Various combinations of the features of the present invention may be utilized with or without features from the prior art